mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sugar Belle
Sugar Belle ist ein Einhorn und Bäckerin aus Die Landkarte - Teil 1. Entwicklung Sugar Belle teilt ihren Namen mit einem Erdpony aus der 2. Generation (siehe G2 Erdpony "Sugar Belle") Geschichte Staffel 5 In Die Landkarte - Teil 1 wurden die Mane 6 von der magischen Karte nach Our Town geschickt um ein Problem zu lösen. Dort gehen sie nach dem Begrüßungskomitee zu Sugar Belles Bistro die ihnen Muffins anbietet, Die laut Pinkie schlechte sind als die Pappe die sie mal aus versehen gegessen hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehörte Sugar zu den Gleichen die ihre Schönheitsflecken und damit auch ihre Begabungen aufgegebene haben damit es keine Unterschiede zwischen ihnen gibt. Weswegen sie ganz erstaunt darüber ist das die Mane 6 trotz ihrer Unterschiedlichkeit so gute Freunde sind. Heimlich bittet sie die Freundinnen zu ihr in den Keller zu kommen. Unter einem Vorwand können die Mane 6 sich davon schleichen und treffen im Keller auf Sugar Belle, Night Glider und Party Favor. Die Drei sind ganz fasziniert von der Unterschiedlichkeit der Freundinnen und erzählen ihnen das sie ihre Schönheitsflecken, die sie auf einreden Starlight Glimmers aufgegeben haben vermissen, auch berichten sie vom Stab der Gleichheit, mit dem die Flecken entfernt werden und dem Schönheitsfleckenverlies in dem die Flecken aufbewahrt werden. In Die Landkarte - Teil 2 fragt Starlight Fluttershy, die sich angeblich den Gleichen anschließen will, wer den Mane 6 von dem Verlies erzählt hat und mit dem Leben im Dorf nicht zufrieden ist. Night Glider, Sugar Belle und Party Favor sehen schon dicken Ärger auf sich zukommen da opfert sich Party Favor und behauptet das er es alleine war. Als sie durch Fluttershy Starlights Geheimnis erfahren gehen die Mane 6 auf Konfrontationskurs bei dem Fluttershy einen Eimer Wasser über Starlight ausschüttet. Sie kann zwar ausweichen aber ein Spritzer erwischt sie. Jetzt erkennen die Dörfler Starlighs Falschheit und hohlen sich ihre Schönheitsflecken und Begabungen zurück. Nun hilft Sugar Belle bei der Verfolgung von Starlight die sich aus Rache mit den Schönheitsflecken der Mane 6, die sie zu Sicherheit in ihrem Haus hatte, aus dem Staub macht zu verfolgen. Unterwegs macht Sugar einen Schneekuchen mit dem sie Starlight Bombardiert. Schließlich kann Double Diamond eine Lawine auslösen die Starlight aufhält und die Gläser mit den Schönheitsflecken zerbricht. Dafür will sich Satrlight nun an Night Glider, Sugar Belle, Party Favor und Double Diamond rächen und schießt auf sie was Twilight in letzter Sekunde abblocken kann. Starlight gelingt die Flucht. Nach dem sie weg ist kehren die Ponys nach Our Town zurück und feiern ihre wiedergewonnen Freiheit. Wofür Sugar die lauter Leckereien macht. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 kehrt eine reuevolle Starlight Glimmer ins Städtchen zurück um sich bei den Einwohnern zu entschuldigen, die ihr vergeben. Staffel 6 In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1 wurde Starlight zum Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihre alte Heimat eingeladen. Allerdings setzt ihr, ihr schlechtes Gewissen und Selbstzweifel so zu das sie in der Nacht einen Alptraum hat in dem sie in die Stadt kommt und keiner was mit ihr zu tun haben will und sie sogar auslachen. Aber Prinzessin Luna kann den Alptraum abstellen und rät ihr sich an die Mane 6 zu wenden. Durch deren Zuspruch findet Starlight den Mut es zu versuchen und geht unterstützt von ihrer Freundin Trixie. Zu ihrer Überraschung sind die Einheimischen Hellauf begeistert Starlight zu sehen. Sie wollen sogar das Starlight ihn mit allen möglichen hilft. Unter anderem fände es Belle toll wen Starlight in der Backwettbewerbjury sitzt. Dabei bedrängen sie das Einhorn so sehr das Starlight Panik kriegt und eine magische Stoßwelle auslöst. Während alle noch benommen sind organisiert Trixie schnell mit einer Rauchbombe den Rückzug. Starlight war angesichts ihrer Vergangenheit einfach nicht darauf gefasst das man ihr die Verantwortung überträgt. In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 hat Starlight mit der Hilfe von Thorax, Trixie und Discord Chrysalis Pläne zur Eroberung Equestrias durchkreuzt und die Wechselponys zum guten zu bekehrt. Was jetzt gefeiert werden muss und dafür hält Starlight das Sonnenuntergangsfestival für den besten Platz. Dort dachte man nach ihrem schnellen Abgang vom letzten mal das sie gar nicht mitmachen will. Starlight erklärt sich das sie nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall neulich war sie sich nicht sicher die Verantwortung für einen Backwettbewerb zu tragen und hatte Angst wieder so zu werden wie sie mal war. Aber inzwischen hat sie erkannt das man manch mal keine Wahl hat und sich Herausforderungen stellen muss. Sie hat sich verändert und kann nun damit umgehen ganz gleich ob sie Equestria retten oder beim Festival aushelfen soll. Was letzteres betrifft geht es für alle klar das sie noch ein paar Freunde eingeladen hat und gehen sich Cupcakes hohlen. Staffel 7 In Liebesgeschichten beliefert Big McIntosh Sugar Belle mit Äpfel. Da er sich etwas seltsam benommen hat ist ihm der Schönheitsfleckenklub heimlich gefolgt und das Trio beobachtet wie sich Mac mit einen Pony unterhält das Apple Bloom als Sugar Belle erkennt. Belle ist begeistert von den Äpfel und was man alles daraus machen kann. Leider bietet ihre aktuelle Auslage nicht viel Platz und so muss sie ihre Produktpalette einschränken. Jetzt kommt Apple Bloom der verdacht das Mac in Sugar Belle verliebt ist. Als Mac aus der Bäckerei kommt spricht ihn das Trio darauf an und er gibt zu sich verliebt zu haben. Apple Bloom ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das sich ihr Bruder zum ersten mal richtig verliebt hat. Die Geschichte mit Cheerilee zählt nicht weil es unter Einfluss eines Liebestrankes war (Siehe: Herz- und Huf-Tag) Leider ist Mac zu schüchtern um es Sugar Belle zu gestehen. Mit guten zureden des Trios fasst er sich doch ein Herz, pflückt ein Blümchen und klopft an. Doch als er etwas sagen will wird Mac von einem Pony Namens Feather Bangs weggestoßen der auch Sugar Belle den Hof macht und einen ganzen Blumenstrauß dabei hat. Geknickt will Mac schon das Feld räumen, was das Trio nicht zulässt. Sie Überzeugen Mac den Kampf aufzunehmen und er nimmt ihre Hilfe an. Mit Sweetie Belles Märchenbuch als Anleitung wird ein neuer Plan entworfen. Scootaloo soll verkleidet, Sugar Belle die Tasche rauben und dann von Mac aufgehalten werden. Doch bekommt Father Bangs die Tasche vor Mac zu fassen und steht nun gut da. Für den nächsten Anlauf wird Mac als Märchenprinz ausstaffiert und er soll die Schlafende Sugar Belle wach küssen. Die soll sich dann unsterblich mit ihm verlieben. Im Märchen hats ja auch funktioniert. Doch als Mac gerade dabei ist wacht Sugar Belle auf und kriegt einen Schreikrampf. Da erscheint Father Bangs und lädt Belle zu einer Kutschfahrt ein. Doch sind sie noch nicht am Ende. Nächster Plan Mac Soll Sugar Belle mit einem Ständchen von sich überzeugen. Sugar Belle grübelt Gerade über ihre zu kleine Auslage als Mac in bester Country and Western Art los legt zu singen. Doch da taucht Father Bangs auf. Der die Selbe Idee hatte und ein Show wie in einem modernen Musikvideo abzieht. Es entbrennt ein erbittertes Musik Duell bei dem der ein versucht den Anderen abzudrängen. Die Enden der Lieder. Sugar Belles Bäckerei ist ein Schlachtfeld und die Auslage zertrümmert. stink sauer schmeißt sie beide raus. Nun wird Mac und dem Trio klar das die Märchenanleitung nichts bringt da Sugar Belle eben keine Märchenprinzessin ist. Sondern ein echtes Pony, Nett und Fleißig. Da begreift es Apple Bloom, sie hätten sich überlegen müssen was Sugar Belle viel bedeutet. Mac weiß schon genau was diese etwas ist und er braucht die Hilfe des Trios dafür. Als Belle von ein paar Besorgungen zurück kommt stellt sich ihr die verkleidete Scootaloo in den Weg und versucht sie so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten während die anderen an einer kleine Überraschung basteln. Als Belle dann doch in ihre Bäckerei kommt ist sie gar nicht begeistert Mac zu sehen, bis er ihr die neue Auslage mit richtig viel Platz zeigt die er ihr gebaut hat. Jetzt kann Sugar Belle so viel backen wie sie will. Sie vergibt Mac und ja, sie mag ihn auch. Da macht sich das Trio bemerkbar das Belle wieder erkennt. Jetzt stellen sich die drei ihr Vor und entschuldigen sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten die Belle ihretwegen durchgemacht hat, Mac wäre nicht von alleine auf diese Ideen gekommen. Aber sie haben gelernt das es bei Romantik nicht darum geht ein anderes Pony zu beeindrucken sondern etwas besonderes zu tun, für das Pony das man gern hat. Was die Turteltauben schon wissen. Staffel 8 Ab dieser Staffel ist Sugar Belle im Intro zu sehen. In Schluss mit Schluss machen will Spike Discord zum Herz- und Huf-Tag zeigen das Liebe echt ist. Dabei kommen sie auch ans Nascheckchen wo plötzlich Sugar Belle das Herzblatt von Big McIntosh auftaucht. Schnell schlagen die beiden sich in einen Busch. Von dort aus könne sie beobachten wie Sugar Belle ins Nascheckchen geht. Da Spike sich wundert was sie schon in der Stadt macht schleichen er und Discord sich näher an. So können sie erlauschen wie sich Sugar Belle mit Cup Cake unterhält. Wobei es um eine Überraschung für Mac geht. Spike nimmt an das es für den Herz- und Huf-Tag ist. Doch wen sie nach Sweet Apple Acres geht bevor Mac mit seiner Überraschung fertig ist, wird alles ruiniert. Spike bricht sofort auf um Mac zu warnen. Damit es Schneller geht zaubert Discord sie beide zu Mac. Der Gerade in der Küche auf der Farm ist. Spike warnt Mac das Sugar Belle in der Stadt ist und wohl zur Farm kommen will. Er muss sie jetzt aufhalten bis alles Vorbereitet ist. Sofort stürmt Mac los. Als Mac weg ist, fragt sich Spike was Sugar Belle für ihn geplant hat. Aber da brauchen sie nicht lange rätseln, den Discord zaubert sie einfach zurück zum Nascheckchen. Wieder im Busch beobachten Spike und Discord wie Mac heranbraust. In dem Moment kommen Sugar Belle und Cup Cake raus die ihn noch nicht entdeckt haben. Die Gelegenheit will Spike nutzten um Discord zu zeigen worum es bei der Liebe geht. Dazu soll sich Discord nur mal Mac anschauen. In diesem Moment hören sie alle wie Sugar belle sagt „Ich hoffe es wird ihm auch ohne mich gut gehen.“ Sofort bremst Mac und schlägt sich in den Busch zu Spike und Discord. Von dort aus kann er hören wie der Unbekannte vorher auch schon zurecht kam und wie sie Mac beibringen soll das er sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen braucht. Darüber müssen sie dringend reden. Cup Cake rät ihr einfach ehrlich zu sein. Sugar Belle gibt ihr recht und ein „Es ist zu Ende“ von sich. Als Big McIntosh das hört bricht ihm das Herz. Den er glaubt das sie mit ihm Schluss machen will. Nach einigem hin und her beschließt Mac, auf Discords Rat zu erst Schluss zu machen. Etwas später im Nascheckchen dankt Sugar Belle Cup Cake für die Führung durch Ponyville. Jetzt will sie zu Mac um ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie ist schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt wen sie sagt. „Wir müssen dringend reden“. Dazu rät Cup Cake das Sugar Belle es besser nicht so ernst macht, Sonst denkt er noch das sie Schluss machen will. Das will Sugar Belle auf einen keinen Fall. Den sie kann sich nicht mal Vorstellen ohne ihr geliebtes Lieferpony Glücklich zu sein. Sie denkt er weiß das auch. Sie ist sich auch sicher das bei einem so guten Zuhörer wie ihm nichts durcheinander kommt. In diesem Moment wird Mac ins Nascheckchen gezaubert. Der dringend mit Sugar Belle reden muss. Mac macht Kurzen Prozess und Schluss mit Sugar Belle. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr und möchte eine Erklärung. Doch er findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Wes wegen er es auch normalerweise meidet zu Reden, da Worte Wehtun und Schmerzen. Mac lässt sie einfach stehen. Sugar Belle bricht in Tränen aus. Doch wenig später erkennt Mac seinen Fehler und will sich mit Sugar Belle aussprechen. Gegen Abend verlässt Sugar Belle mit einem vollbeladenen Wagen die Stadt. Da bricht ihr ein Rad ab. Zu allem übel rutscht sie beim Versuch es zu reparieren im Matsch aus. In diesem Moment taucht Big McIntosh auf um und will ihr aufhelfen. Mac ist heil Froh sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden zu haben. Er möchte Sugar Belle etwas sagen. Auch wen er verletzt ist würde Mac dieses Gefühl nicht eintauschen. Den das würde heißen ihre guten Zeiten auch aufzugeben. Mac gesteht das er nur mit Sugar Belle Schluss gemacht hat weil sie mit ihm Schluss machen wollte. Er respektiert ihren Willen, aber sie sollte wissen das sie immer in seinem Herzen sein wird. Nur hatte Sugar Belle nie vor mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Aber was ist dann damit das sie sagte, er bräuchte sie nicht mehr Besuchen, er käme alleine zurecht und das es zu Ende sei. Mac gesteht im Busch gesessen zu haben als sie das sagte. Sugar Belle erklärt das sie ihren Cousin meinte. Der war nämlich bis her nie auf sich gestellt. Aber jetzt will sie ihm am Wochenende ihren Laden überlassen. Was auch der Grund ist weshalb Mac nichts mehr in ihr Dorf liefern muss. Den Sugar Belle will bei Cup Cake in die Lehre gehen, Drei Tage die Woche. Das muss Mac unbedingt Spike erzählen, der das alles ja schon erraten hat. Sugar Belle stellt noch mal klar da sie doch nicht mit ihm Schluss macht. Darauf gibt es ein kleines Naseln und Mac repariert den Wagen. Sugar Belle denkt das sie heute eine Lektion über Kommunikation bekommen haben. Reden ist besser als vermuten und Lauschen ist falsch. Dem kann Mac nur zustimmen. Es tut ihm auch leid das er Sugar Belle so verwirrt hat. Den erst schickt er einen Kuchen und dann macht er Schluss. Nur hat Sugar Belle nie den Kuchen bekommen und somit auch nicht die darin versteckte Einladung. Womit Mac Sugar Belle immer noch eine schöne Herz- und Huf-Tag Überraschung bereiten kann. Staffel 9 In Big Mac und Sugar Belle möchte Sugar Belle ihrem Herzblatt Big McIntosh einen Heiratsantrag machen und bereitet im Nascheckchen eine Überraschung vor, mit Hilfe des Schönheitsfleckenklubs und Cup Cake. Sie will je eine Nachricht in je einem Kuchen verstecken. Da Big Macs Plan ihr einen Herz- und Huf-Tag Kuchen mit einer Nachricht darin zu schenken nicht so gut lief will sie es diesmal richtig machen. Mac ist ein Pony weniger Worte, was Sugar Belle so an ihm liebt, deshalb dachte sie sich so viele Worte wie möglich zu benutzen um ihm einen Antrag zu machen. Sie hofft eine Antwort ist dann, Yep wie Apple Bloom vollendet, die es nicht erwarten kann das Sugar Belle zur Familie gehört. Da der Schönheitsfleckenklub so viel dazu beigetragen hat das Suagr und Mac zusammen kommen, findet sie es schön das die Drei jetzt helfen. Scootaloo sieht sich die Zettel an auf denen je ein Wort von Sugar Belles Antrag steht. Insgesamt sind es einundzwanzig Zettel die in einundzwanzig Kuchen sollen. Eigentlich sind es zweiundzwanzig wie Sugar Belle klar stellt. Cup Cake war so Freundlich ihr zu helfen alle Apfelkuchen zu Backen die sie braucht damit Big Mac sie in ihren Geschäft besucht. Sugar nimmt einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen in dem die Einladung ist ins Nascheckchen zu kommen. Cup Cake versichert das es ihr keine Mühe macht und sie Herausforderungen liebt. Jetzt weiß sie aber nicht mehr in welche Schüssel sie Zucker getan hat und schüttet noch was nach. Scootaloo glaubt das sie jetzt schon sechsmal Zucker in die Selbe Schüssel gegeben hat. hohlen will um den Laden zu verschönern. Doch als sie die Tür aufmacht sieht sie Spike und Discord und macht schnell die Tür zu. Es ist zu befürchten das wen die beiden raus finden was sie vor haben sie es verraten, dabei soll es doch eine Überraschung sein. Da hat das Trio eine Idee. Schnell stürmen sie aus dem Nascheckchen. In der Eile übersieht Sugar Belle einen Apfel mit Rätsel am Stiel von Big Mac, den auch er will ihr einen Antrag machen und wird von Spike sowie Discord unterstützt. Der Apfel sollte Sugar Belle auf eine Rätseljagd durch Ponyville locken die dann bei ihm hätte enden sollen. Sugar Belle sucht auf dem Markt Blumen aus. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Discord um den Apfel in die Auslage zu schmuggeln. Doch Rosse hält bei der Übergabe den Strauß genau davor so das Sugar Belle ihn nicht sieht, bezahlt und geht. Da kommt Discord auf die Idee er erweckt alle Äpfel zum Leben und befiehlt ihnen an die in den Rätseln genannten Orte zu gehen und die Botschaften zu überbringen. Die Äpfel schwärmen aus und stürzen Ponyville ins Chaos. Angesichts dessen leuchtet ihm ein das er den Äpfel hätte sagen sollen welchem Pony genau sie die Botschaft geben sollten. Discord schickt die Äpfel zurück nach Sweet Apple Acres. Da taucht Sugar Belle auf die zu Spikes Überraschung, von dem ganzen Tumult nichts mit bekommen hat, geschweige den von dem Gedicht das sie auf den Hügel führen sollte wo Big Mac wartet. Für Discord ist es eine Kleinigkeit sie auf den Hügel zu bringen und hält es für einen Segen das sie das Gedicht nicht gelesen hat, wen man es recht bedenkt. Discord zaubert sich und sie auf den Hügel, wo er feststellt das Big Mac nicht mehr da ist. Schnell verpasst Discord Sugar Belle eine Augenbinde und zaubert sich mit ihr zurück zum Nascheckchen. Wo sie auf Big Mac, Cup Cake, Spike, Den Schönheitsfleckenklub, Granny Smith und ein ein riesiges Apfelmonster Treffen. Die Dichtenden Äpfel sind miteinander Verschmolzen. bei dem Anblick muss Big Mac sofort an Discord denken. Der fragt wieso alle Ponys immer sofort denken das er was damit zu tun hat. Da rezitiert das Monster, etwas unverständlich, Big Macs Verse. Der Fairness halber merkt Discord an das die Botschaft Sugar Belle erreicht hat. Mac würde am liebsten im Boden versinken. Während ihre Freunde mit Schuldzuweisungen und Einsichten beschäftigt sind setzen sich Big Mac und Sugar Belle nach Sweet Apple Acres ab. Mac ist ziemlich betrübt über alles. Da erreichen sie einen Birnen und einen Apfelbaum die sich eng umschlungen haben. Mac entschuldigt sich bei Sugar, es sollte heute alles perfekt laufen. Er wollte das ihre Liebe so perfekt ist wie die seiner Eltern als sie diese zwei Bäume gepflanzt haben. Stattdessen war alles chaotisch, zunächst ihr erstes Date, dann ihr Herz- und Huf-Tag. Egal wie sehr er es versucht, er scheint alles zu vermasseln was Sugar Belle betrifft. Sie denkt das er das ziemlich falsch sieht. Nach dem was Mac von seinen Eltern erzählt hat hatten sie viel schlimmeres zu ertragen als verbrannte Kuchen und Apfelmonster. Mac muss ihr recht geben. Sugar Belle erklärt das der Apfel und der Birnbaum zusammen so stark sind, sie überleben jedes Geschehnis weil sie es nicht allein aushalten müssen. Sie gehören zusammen wie Macs Eltern und wie sie. Dieser Tag war ein Desaster aber es war der letzte Tag an dem sie etwas getrennt machen mussten, von heute an sind sie zusammen und werden dafür sorgen das sich alles immer zum guten wendet. In diesem Moment strahlt die Abendsonne durch die Herzförmige Lücke des Apfel/Birnbaumes. Gemeinsam stellen sie sich die Frage ob sie sie heiraten wollen und Antworten mit Yep. Mac holt den Ring hervor den er Sugar mit einer Schnur um den Hals legt. Darauf gibt es noch ein Küsschen. Sugar Belle findet das sie ihren Freunden für das ganze Chaos danken sollten, den am Ende war dadurch alles Perfekt. Da huscht einer der Dichtenden Äpfel aus dem Gebüsch und läuft zu ihren Freunden die mit einem Kuchenbuffet dastehen. Discord erklärt das sie sich alle vertragen haben und noch mal von vorne beginnen wollen und dieses mal läuft dank ihm alles richtig. Wen die beiden also, sie wissen schon. Da erkennt Spike das die zwei schon ohne sie zurecht gekommen sind. Etwas Später findet die Hochzeit statt und die Bürgermeisterin erklärt mit größtem Vergnügen wie schon bei Macs Eltern die beiden zu Mann und Frau. Großer Kuss. In Freundschaft bleibt statten die zukünftigen Applejack mit Twilights Schülerin Luster Dawn Sweet Apple Acres einen Besuch ab, wo Big Mac und Sugar Belle ihren Sohn großziehen. Auftritte Andere Darstellungen Sugar Belle ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus dem Gamelofts-Spiel. Sie wurde in der Update-Version 2.5 am 25.9.2015 (für iOS) und am 30.9.2015 für Android ins Spiel mit aufgenommen. Hier heißt es in ihrer Beschreibung: „Sugar Bell ist ein Einhorn mit großem Backtalent! … nachdem sie ihr Schönheitsmerkmal bekam, jedenfalls. Ohne dem würde Pinkie Pie meinen, dass ihr Gebäck schlimmer als Pappe schmeckt…“ Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Night Glider, Party Favor und Double Diamond Gute Freunde Big McIntosh Ihr Gatte Galerie Navboxen en:Sugar Belle es:Sugar Belle pl:Sugar Belle ru:Шугар Бель pt:Sugar Belle fr:Sugar Belle it:Sugar Belle Kategorie:Nebencharaktere